Zig-Maya Relationship
The friendship between Zig Novak and Maya Matlin formed in the eleventh season of Degrassi. At first, Maya formerly crushed on Zig, but the two have remained friends ever since. Friendship History Overview Their friendship began when Zig invited Maya to The Dot in Underneath It All. Maya helped Zig and Tori get back together after Zig broke up with Tori. Maya had a crush on Zig, but they obviously couldn't get together since Zig and Tori got back together. In time, her crush on Zig faded, and she thoroughly supported Zig and Tori's relationship, as she was a supportive friend to both of them. Her and Zig eventually become bandmates when they join WhisperHug. Season 11 In Underneath It All, On first day of school, Zig and Maya have an encounter, and Zig invites Maya to The Dot. Later that day, Zig tells Maya that he broke up with Tori because he didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. With the help of Maya, Zig and Tori get back together, but Zig still remains friends with Maya. In Need You Now (1), When Tori can't help Zig with filming him for a skateboard contest, he suggests Maya to help him instead. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Zig is hanging out in the mall with Tristan, Tori, and Maya. When Tristan and Tori begin to talk about Maya's boobs, Zig feels uncomfortable and leaves them, so that they could finish their conversation. In Got Your Money (1), Maya announces to Zig that he made it into WhisperHug. After Zig shows the band his gift for Tori, their reactions make him change his mind about using the bracelet, and Maya tells Zig that Tori spent the last 5 years of allowance on his gift. Later, when Tori is upset with Zig for cancelling their anniversary date, Maya agrees to help Zig, and plans a set-up for him by taking Tori to Little Miss Steaks. In Got Your Money (2), Maya eagerly announces to Zig and Tori that WhisperHug is playing at the upcoming school dance. Later in the hallway, Zig questions Maya about what is going on, and she responds that classes are postponed because there is a locker search for the missing dance ticket money. After Zig suspiciously walks way with his guitar case, Maya and Tori follow him and find him counting the stolen money. He returns it, and they promise not to turn him in. Later, backstage before WhisperHug performs, Maya comments that she doesn't think that Zig is coming, though he does show up. She alerts him that the band is about to perform when he and Tori are talking. In Rusty Cage (1), Zig, Maya, Tristan, Campbell, and Tori were all hanging together at Little Miss Steaks for karaoke night. In Scream (2), Maya and Zig were jamming together, but Tori interrupts them, and makes them come with her to find Tristan, who is missing. Gallery 46hg.jpg 45465g.jpg 5644gf.jpg 64564t.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-25-08h16m17s157.png 45345g.jpg 454rf.jpg 98uij.jpg 897uijk.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-3.jpg Tumblr m7u0nf3pPl1r5uoxco1 500.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg 1 maya tori zig.jpg Zig and Maya.jpg Zig and Maya WH.png zaya-kiss-ugh.PNG eeww.JPG rtyrr.JPG tyutt.JPG tyuttv.JPG Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions